


A Songbird's Story

by MingesticWoogle, softjeongyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, I hope you can ship these newer ships!, I promise, K-pop References, M/M, Some of these ships are a bit odd, Thank you so much if you read, brace yourselves for boo seungkwan, but they're cute in the end, chan and umji are so small, coughmeaniecough, divaboo is auditioning for high school musical, enjoy ;), jeonghan makes a lot of desserts, mina is a pretty ballerina you're welcome, mingyu burns a lot of desserts, not even going to sugarcoat how gay it will get, there's a lot of gay here, wonwoo and jeongyeon are actual friendship goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingesticWoogle/pseuds/MingesticWoogle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjeongyeon/pseuds/softjeongyeon
Summary: This cross-over Seventeen/Twice/Gfriend fanfiction is written by SoftJeongyeon  (Red), and co-written by MingesticWoogle (Blue).If you have any questions about the work, please contact either of of us and we'll be happy to talk with you!Thank you very much if you read. <3 Enjoy!





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cross-over Seventeen/Twice/Gfriend fanfiction is written by SoftJeongyeon (Red), and co-written by MingesticWoogle (Blue).  
> If you have any questions about the work, please contact either of of us and we'll be happy to talk with you!  
> Thank you very much if you read. <3 Enjoy!

Seoul is the rising city of aspiring artists and prodigies alike, this is well known. Park Jihyo had been trying to become an accepted student at her dream academy in said city since her freshman year of high school. Come present semester, Jihyo has been admitted, a dream come true. Once inside the walls of the building she had admired for her entire upbringing, Jihyo crosses paths with many other adolescents striving for their own lifelong dreams. Among those, Lee Seokmin, a member of the same choir Jihyo had been placed into, becomes a constant face in Jihyo's new life, something she isn't how to handle or to even comprehend. Though she trusts him and eventually, she trusts his friends too. Seokmin's never-ending spiral of friends, who have their own individual and unique chaos going on around them. Insight is a big way to understand one another, and how to grow stronger ties around eventual close friendships with the people around you, something Jihyo is definitely hoping for. With choir, Seokmin, and countless other students in the body count of the school, Jihyo must learn how to balance it all and still reach her biggest dream of all, becoming a performer. That is, if her dreams haven't changed ever since her arrival.


	2. Chapter One - Jihyo

Park Jihyo never could have imagined how exceptionally different a place just nine miles away from her hometown would really be. The overall atmosphere of the city of Seoul was covered in artistic elements and screamed creative around every corner. Something very different from the rather dull area Jihyo had grown up in. It had only been the second day of the first semester at Jihyo’s new school, her move between the two cities delaying her arrival to the building. So luckily, there hadn’t been much missed, and most students were probably new and just as lost as Jihyo was at this time, which was a major relief on the brunette’s half. 

Taking a quick breath of courage, Jihyo compared the numbers engraved into the door before her to the sheet of paper that she had been holding onto for dear life. The young student finally felt a sense of accomplishment, even if it had taken her a good twenty minutes of mindlessly wandering the halls of her new school to locate her first classroom. It was her first success nonetheless.  
Jihyo put on her best smile, mentally giving herself a pep-talk of encouragement as her hand latched onto the doorknob, turning it almost immediately. As the door opened, Jihyo could almost physically feel each and every eye in the classroom fall on top of her upon her entrance. Before allowing herself enough time to freeze in utter embarrassment, a voice filled the sudden silence, which sent Jihyo into a state of acknowledgment of her new surroundings.  
“You must be Park Jihyo, yes?”  
Jihyo’s gaze directed towards an older woman behind a desk in the corner of the classroom, who had risen from her chair in the process of her question. Processing the elementary level words, the brunette found herself hesitating before nodding quickly. 

“Yes, hello! It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for having me in your class.” Jihyo answered rather smoothly, recovering from her previous state of shyness quite well. A respectful bow followed her words, which earned her a handful of mumbled ‘hello’s’ from the many teenagers in the room. Scanning around the classroom casually, Jihyo got a quick glimpse of the new faces, trying to take a mental photograph of the friendliest seeming adolescents, for possible friendships later on in the semester. Though her gazing had been caught short as the only adult in the room spoke again, a smile on her small lips.   
“It’s a pleasure to have you.” The curly-haired brunette began, sitting back into her seat, eyes focused on Jihyo. “I am Teacher Kim, your homeroom instructor. Please take any open seat and make yourself at home. We’re having a study period for the rest of class, so feel free to go over anything you’d like.” The kind introduction from her elder instantly soothed Jihyo, nodding at the woman before looking around the cluster of single-person desks. There had only been two, one in between nobody but males, and one that sat around mostly girls. Jihyo went ahead and choose what felt the most safe, and went with the second option. 

Straightening out her checker-board printed skirt, Jihyo took graceful steps towards the desk she had mentally claimed as her seat once she felt she looked presentable enough. Only being situated in the chair for less than a handful of moments, the young girl instantly felt tapping on the back of her shoulder, causing Jihyo to turn her head behind her to face the student asking for her attention.   
Jihyo was instantly met with a smiling face of an unnatural redhead, who seemed extremely joyful in the situation. “Hi Jihyo, it’s nice to meet you! My friend Chaeyoung-i here thinks your hair is beautiful-” The girl beamed, only to be cut off by a shorter, younger-looking female classmate who sat next to the girl who had spoken, and diagonally from Jihyo herself. She hit the orange-hued haired girl in the shoulder, a playful laugh leaving her lips as she did so, it being very obvious that the duo were close friends. 

“You’re the worst secret-keeper!” The redhead’s friend retorted, though a smile sat over her lips, representing her humor in it all.   
Jihyo couldn’t help but smile happily at the compliment, already feeling welcomed by the girls. She then nodded at the smaller female, her grin still apparent. “Oh, thank you so much! And it’s nice to meet both of you too! Have you settled in well?” Jihyo asked the two, trying her best to break the ice, doing her part in creating some sort of a friendship between the three of them. 

The one called Chaeyoung smiled at Jihyo, sending back a nod as well. “Dahyun-unnie and I finished unpacking and decorating our dorm this morning and-” The shorter female stopped abruptly, looking up at the clock with a groan. An obnoxiously loud bell had rang throughout the classroom, causing most of the students in the space to bee-line for the door and evacuate immediately. “We really have to get to History, we’ll be punished if we’re late again, but it was really nice meeting you, Jihyo-ah!” The female Jihyo now knew as Dahyun, said with her usual smile, before quickly collecting her items and standing from her desk, taking Chaeyoung’s arm casually.   
“Yeah, it was! Let’s all talk tomorrow, okay?” Chaeyoung added with a kind expression, before waving at Jihyo, and rushing with her taller friend towards the door, disappearing into the hallway and into the endless crowd of students.

Now somewhat alone, besides the four or five students continuing to pack up in scattered areas around the room, Jihyo sighed quietly to herself, though careful not to let her smile drop. Standing from her new desk, the brunette pulled her schedule back out, and gazed over it for a moment. She had her main lesson next, something she was the most excited for, and didn’t want to miss a single word of the lecture. Instead of trying to find the building on her own and repeat her beginning habit of turning up to class late, Jihyo directed herself to the kind woman, hoping the elder would have the knowledge she needed. Teacher Kim had been standing at the doorway, hands crossed behind her back, looking out onto the halls, probably keeping the rowdy students in line and whatnot.

Jihyo approached the older woman with a friendly smile, catching the teacher’s attention nearly instantly.  
“Teacher Kim?” Jihyo began in a soft tone, receiving a nod in her direction from the woman. “I have choir in Room 286 next period. You wouldn’t happen to know where that is, would you?” She asked sweetly, watching as the elder bit her lip in what Jihyo could only guess was one of being clueless. Teacher Kim sighed sorrowfully, shaking her head to the side softly. “I’m sorry, my dear, I’m afraid I don’t know where the fine arts classes are located. Administration continues changing everything around.” Teacher Kim apologized with a genuinely saddened look.   
“That’s alright, I’ll find it. Thank you again!”

Just as Jihyo was about to thank the woman for at least trying and take her leave to seek out the location on her own, a rather obnoxious cough from the back of the classroom caught her off guard. Jihyo turned her attention towards the sound, head cocked to the side a bit as she spun on her heels. Her coffee-hued eyes instantly landed on the only other student in the room. It was a male. A very, very tall male at that, who’s face held a dazzling smile and his body standing with pride. The unknown student actually looked rather sweet. His hair was an oak-tree trunk hue and his eyes, tinted a bright brown, like espresso beans or milk chocolate candies. Jihyo would be lying to herself if she said he wasn’t attractive is more ways than one. But for now, that was besides the point. And in almost no time at all, he began to walk towards Jihyo herself. 

It only took a couple of seconds before the tall student had made his way from his spot in the back of the room, to where Jihyo had been near the door. Once he had drawn near, he began to speak. “I have choir now as well, do you mind if I take you there?” He asked Jihyo with a sugar-sweet smile, eyes falling on top of Jihyo’s in the most kind way, a gaze of softness yet one that showed her that his entire attention was being placed on Jihyo and Jihyo only.   
The male raised a brow in waiting, looking towards her with an offer she really couldn’t afford to reject. 

Jihyo felt a bit stiff at first. Mostly since the male had such confidence in approaching the new girl so casually, it nearly threw Jihyo off completely, wondering how somebody could be so direct and kind towards another they knew relatively nothing about. But the male seemed rather genuine, and Jihyo finally nodded, accepting the directions gratefully. 

“That seems amazing, thank you very much.” Jihyo returned a smile towards the boy, only to turn face her teacher and quickly give her a grin to indicate she was now equipped with everything she needed to get to her class on time.

“Lee Seokmin.” The student introduced casually, his soft smile remaining on his lips, holding out his hand politely as Jihyo turned back in his direction.  
“Park Jihyo.” A wide smile slid onto Jihyo’s lips as she bowed respectively, taking his hand into hers, shaking it sweetly. “Thank you, Lee Seokmin.” Jihyo added, letting her arm fall back to her side. “Now let’s try not to be late.” The female laughed softly at her own statement, before leading herself out of the door from her homeroom and into the hallway, rather curious to know what kinds of things Seokmin and herself would find to talk about on the way from homeroom to choir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much if you took a shot in the dark and checked out this fic! I realize it has some odd pairings, but I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please anticipate the next installments, my friend and I are working very hard to sort out what to expect next, and I'm doing my very best to write things out quickly and with quality! Thank you very much again, I'm so grateful for anybody who reads~ <3
> 
> ~~Red (SoftJeongyeon)


End file.
